


And there is "Yours" and there is "Mine"

by peccadilloes



Series: Leg Traps [1]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peccadilloes/pseuds/peccadilloes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Capable twists the blanket up over her knees and settles the lantern beside her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And there is "Yours" and there is "Mine"

Scrap of metal they've climbed into. Wide sky for the night. Cool breeze scented with nothing, pushing lantern smoke. Capable twists the blanket up over her knees and settles the lantern beside her.

Nux stretches his arm behind her shoulder. Capable's stomach lurches up. Her chest flutters hot and then her palms.

"I read this story," she says. "The boy dies. The girl lives and turns old and remembers him. The reader gets heartache."

"That's what you felt when you saw me." Nux tilts his head back and breathes big, shifting Capable's body just so. "But the story's about him, the one I'm-- we're in."

"That schlanger? No, you'll write your own."

Capable feels Nux tense, contract. He spits his words. "We didn't learn to write."

Miss Giddy had always said to be careful not to mother men. There's no reason to behave that way, to be in service of poor little War Boys at the end of their half-life. He needs to be your equal. He needs to know already. Or grow beside you. Not like a child. There are stories outside of books. You have to imagine them.

"Then tell me. About your half-life."

Nux presses his lips against her skull. "Tell me about yours."

*

The lantern's flame flaps about, dances wildly. It shrinks and grows again and shrinks then blinks out. Smoke rises, pungent and sharp. Here is the dark.

"Where do I go without Valhalla?"

"It's a mystery, Nux. Or it's quiet."


End file.
